


Land Of Mirrors

by Boreal_Fox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Afterlife, Alcohol, Animals, Character Death, Disabled Character, Dragons, Drugs, Dystopia, Even MORE Magic, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, My First AO3 Post, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, TW: Suicide, Violence, i have no clue what i'm doing, nothing makes sense, small gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boreal_Fox/pseuds/Boreal_Fox
Summary: The land where the savage beasts of the sewers and victorian gentlemen coexist. The one where it's completely modern and the one where you have to fight to survive the rural lands. The one where steam engines and horses roam freely in the abandoned wasteland. The place with no rules and heavily guarded doors.Welcome traveler to the place of second chances and one's personal hell.Welcome to the world where everything is possible and impossible.Welcome to the Land of mirrors. We hope you like your stay, and never leave.





	Land Of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all it's my first story here! I'm writing this as a relaxing project so the updates will not be regular. I'll try to get new chapters out every 1-2 months.  
The story and it's characters are made with the help of my friends, who were too enthusiastic to help out this madman.

The sky was flawless above the clouds. A peaceful harmony only existent for the heavens. It was freedom of the greatest kind. A place of rest for the human kind.

Or those were your thoughts.

There were many definitions for the sky. Some not so calming and kind.

You thought yours was poetic, beautiful.

You angled your head so you could rest it against the plane window. The sun was bright in your eyes and you watched the clouds fly by. You were lucky, you thought.

Your rest was disturbed by some turbulence.

You thought nothing of it and continued gazing at the sky's beautiful sheep. You glanced to your right at the passenger who was looking a little weary. 

You asked them if they were okay.

They gave you an uneasy grin and as they were answering there was a message from the pilots.

Stay calm, don't panic.

You looked through the window and you could see the mountainous terrain approaching fast. 

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked at the mountain top.

You started hyperventilating. 

You thought of your family. Your beautiful child who was only three. Your partner. Your dog. Your parents.

The ground was approaching fast. The once peaceful air was filled with panicked breathing, crying, pleading, screaming.

You prayed to God for the first time in your life.

The ground was fast. The pilots were not. The ground was faster.

The peace was disturbed.

The ground was faster and the pilots were not. 

The plane hit the mountain with a deafening screech.

The peace was disturbed.

You didn't feel the crash. You were weightless. 

There was light and stillness. 

You didn't feel a thing.

(But you knew for a fact that the ground was faster than the pilots.)

\- - -

05.34  
The Central  
Undisclosed Location

Silence. Stillness. Peacefulness.

Darkness.

Everything was silent, still and peaceful.

There was light in the darkness.

Silence. Stillness. Peacefulness.

The light was bigger now.

It wasn't silent anymore, someone is humming a song of peacefulness.

Movement. Your fingertips moved to the left.

It's not dark anymore.

You can hear someone breathing.

Your toes are moving.

Your breathing.

Your regaining your senses.

The breathing is coming out harsher.

You hear gasping.

Gasping-

Your eyes fly open and you sit up. You clutch your head against the sudden dizziness. Your breath is harsh.

You slowly regain your bearings. You close your eyes.

You breathe in and out.

In and out.

In and out-

“And the sleeping beauty awakens.”

Your eyes snap open. You look wildly around you and notice someone standing under an archway.

“Hello! You've been unconscious for a while.” came the cheerful voice of the person standing under the archway.

“What. Where… am I?” your voice is raspy and it sends shivers through your spine.

“Damn tiger slow down a bit. You're at the Hall of Portals. At the place where everybody wakes up.”

“The Hall of Portals? What? This doesn't make any sense! This isn't a joke!” Your outburst doesn't make the person even flinch.

“Calm down and let me explain.” was growled to you.

“You´re at the place where anyone can be anything. Angels can be demons and Queens can be pawns. Reality is your plaything to do as you please. Place for beggars and choosers.”

“But, but why am I here?” your voice shook as you questioned the person.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, that answer is something only Gods know.” the person answered with a dejected smile.

“Oh…” you looked away from them towards the golden hands painted at the rooms ceiling.

“Yeah… But fear not traveler. Welcome to the Land Of Mirrors. Be it your heaven or hell we hope you enjoy your stay.”


End file.
